


WHEN LIFE HAPPENS WHAT CAN YOU DO?

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Bangtan Boys, EXO Mentions, VHOPE - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Smut, football jocks, ft their weird friends, i dunno, im just doing whatever ya know, impppliiiied vhope if u paying attention, jikook - Freeform, quiet/yet sassy jeon, smaaaaaaall little smidge of angst, your typical egotistical popular dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAH AGAIN THIS...<br/>Its starts with football, and everyone having a certain goal and achievment...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin is an arrogant senior with no regard for anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook is the odd one out, with a low self esteem.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol just need to freaken get married.</p><p> </p><p>Life throws curve balls..that's a fucking guarantee.</p><p> </p><p>Drunken games, bets and consequences.</p><p> KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM SHIIIT AT SUMMARIES AND STUFF ADAPTED FROM MY ASIANFANFICS ;0</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHEN LIFE HAPPENS WHAT CAN YOU DO?

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks to my bae's Alex and Anee for being human nutts I love you guys bc never say no never mind the time ^^/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ..Rated it M just in case, bc well yeah you know, one can never be too sure.
> 
>  
> 
> I just watched japan vs South africa's rugby/ football match :/ it was ridiculous bc I didn't know who to root 3
> 
>  
> 
> Ahah I posted this late as well bc I wasn't done yet till well...now. ^^/

Definition :• Scrum> formation in which the forwards of a team form up with arms interlocked and heads down, and push forward against a similar group from the opposing side.A ball is thrown into the scrum and the players try to gain possession of it.

 

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

 

High school is pretty fvcked up with cliques left right and center. Status matters and sometimes being a little odd doesn't do much to help your reputation.

 

That's what Jungkook is, he's odd and its all because he likes guys.

 

He has one best friend and no other and he is determined to make the football team, he tries out every year.

 

That is a goal he reminds himself of every morning as he looks upon his reflection.

 

" Jungkook! Its breakfast! " His brother yells.

 

" Yeah, I'm coming"

 

He grabs his beanie and school bag,leaving his messy teenage room to be dealt with later.

 

Or the weekend, because he's also hella lazy.

 

 

Sitting at the table he watches his brother scarf down huge amounts of food like its going out of fashion.

 

" Geez Hyung, if you're gonna eat like that you might as well have breakfast alone " he joked.

 

Said hyung pinned him with a scary glare and lucky for him, Jin's bright pink chevy pulled up just in time for him to make a run for it.

 

He yelled a cheerful " see you later Hyung" as he drove off to school with Jin.

 

 

He arrived at school and sat on the grass by a run down tree, just watching the world in motion. 

 

Walking passed him was a senior he recognized well, the boy was a bit shorter than himself, but he carried himself with a confidence that was intimidating and Jungkook was staring despite himself.

 

Said boy, must have felt his gaze because he looked right at Jungkook...and away again.

 

Not even a hello.

 

Jungkook sighs and resists the urge to put his head in hands,accepting that he will never be noticed.

 

Which is shitty.

 

Because he's kinda cool once you got to know him.

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

 

 

Jimin walks out of the school gates, rolling up his test paper.

 

He runs over all the answers in his mind and he stumbles over a pale face he's seen but didn't pay much mind to.

 

He curiously wonders why the kid was looking at him...

 

"Tch! Who am I kidding I'm Park Jimin and I'm a fvcking hot senior. Who WOULDN'T look at me " he smirks to himself.

 

 

He is a senior, and that is one of his biggest and most proud achievements.

 

Never mind the fact that he's the captain of the football squad.

 

Never mind the fact that he's the most popular guy in the entirety of Pacific Vista High school.

 

Yeah, never mind all that.

 

 

He gets home and showers before he's out again, meeting up with whatever young girl enchanted by him.

 

This is not a surprise to his elder brother Chanyeol in the slightest. In fact, he smirks at seeing Jimin leave in a flurry again.

 

The only thing Jimin cannot ever say aloud, is that even guys find him attractive, hence he's always in fights.

 

He'd knock out ANY guy who even LOOKS at him in a weird way.

 

Just because Chanyeol's into Baekhyun doesn't mean he's into guys too.

 

And so Jimin screws the net ball squad, he screws the girls soccer team, he screws the cheerleaders.

 

Fvcking hell he'd shag even that sexy teacher Ms Annie as they all call her.

 

No one could blame him though, she DOES have a beautiful hour glass like body, with the smallest features and the brightest of smiles.

 

She was perfect. For pint sized pockets.

 

" Jimin-ah! " Chanyeol yells from his place on the couch.

 

Jimin does a back step and walks in, knowing he'd find Baekhyun right there, snuggled deep in his elder brother's arms.

 

He finds just that, and rolls his eyes.

 

Its not that he is homophobic, he fvcking has a gay brother for god's sake!

 

He just is NOT gay and doesn't appreciate it when stupid guys tend to think so.

 

" Speak Chanyeol disturbance" he mumbles leaning against the framework.

 

" Hi Jimin" Baekhyun offers with a small wave.

 

" Hey..." 

 

 

"You can at least be more energetic in greeting Baekie-boo" Chanyeol scolds in disapproval and throws scatter cushions at him.

 

He ducks and dives and laughs his ass off because indeed, Baekhyun will hit his brother for letting their secret pet name slip.

 

" I'm sorry, and yes I know what you wanna say. I WILL be careful"

 

With that Jimin is gone again washing the thoughts of Baekhyun being called 'Baekie-boo' in the bedroom.

 

Because really, Chanyeol is so obvious.

 

 

On arriving at the school practice field, he sits in the bleachers watching his newest "number 1" stretch and he's fvcking sure he went to heaven because the sprinklers come on and all those tight and white tops are hugging the girls like a second skin.

 

He smirks.

He is so! so ready to test flexibility.

 

 

\----------------------------

\---------------------------

The school bell rings and that signifies the end of the day for the rest of the students.

 

Jungkook quickly runs to the boy's locker room and changes into his training gear.

 

Okay, its just a stupid white vest and some black shorts.

 

Geez.

 

He stuffs he's bag into the locker and joins the rest of the tryout's on the field.

 

" LINE UP MAGGOTS!!!!" The coach yells blowing on that whistle like a mofo.

 

Jungkook nervously gets in line, puffing out his scrawny chest in an effort to look more built.

 

He only succeeds halfway, because next to him stood Ilhoon and the freaken guy is a legend of their year.

 

He huffs in annoyance.

 

' I have to make the squad! ' He thinks in determination.

 

" SO YOU WANNA JOIN THIS SQUAD?! YOU GOTTA FVCKING BE A MAN FIRST!!!"

 

"Sir yes sir! " All the 'maggots' yell together.

 

The man marches up and down staring at them like he can see into their souls, and he probably could!

 

Really!

 

 

He passes Jungkook, and Jungkook's heart beats a mile a minute. The man stops

 

" YOU! PUNK KID! DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Said man yells all in Jungkook's face.

 

Jungkook is SURE, some spit just flew into his eye.

 

He drops onto his stomach, and began doing push ups.

 

 

15 minutes later, sweating at the exertion he falls flat on his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

 

The coach lowers himself onto his hunches inspecting Jungkook.

 

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" He bellows at him. " YOU OVER IN THE BLEACHERS GET DOWN HERE AND SHOW THIS PUNK WHAT PUSH UPS ARE!!!!!!!!"

 

Jungkook's eyes snap up to the bleachers and he sees Park Jimin walking down the stares

 

He gulps as Jimin drops beside him.

 

" Hi "

 

" H-hi" he breathes.

 

Side by side they do push ups for the following minutes.

 

 

 

50 push ups later.

\--------------------------

Jungkook lays groaning on the wet grass, the coach jumping down his throat about how weak and pathetic he is. 

 

Honestly, he didn't care at that moment. His muscles too fvcking sore for recognition.

 

After a few more jibes at him, the coach leaves him on the ground and Jimin's face comes into focus.

 

" You sure you wanna make this squad kid? " Jimin asks with a tiny smirk of superiority.

 

"Yes...I'm..sure" he pants, sweating profusely

 

" Firstly, you have to get up " Jimin chuckles pulling Jungkook up by the hand.

 

Once vertical, Jungkook offers a tired 'thanks'

 

" What's your name anyway? "

 

" I'm..uh..Jungkook, from class 10E " he mumbles.

 

Jimin claps him on the back and slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to Jimin's level.

 

" Good to meet you Jungkook of class 10 E. Now, let me teach you to be man enough for this squad" 

 

 

Jungkook flushes at the close proximity of a sweaty Jimin, the boy's scent of sweat and lavender soap wafting over him in a deliciously good way.

 

" O-okay" he stutters.

 

Jimin hits him upside the head.

 

" Start with that. No stuttering, u CANNOT stutter " 

 

He frowns, rubbing at the spot.

 

"Yeesh its only because...you're so darn hot" he mumbles under his breath, stepping out of Jimin's reach.

 

Jimin looks at him curiously, he didn't quite catch that but he doesn't say anything.

 

That's how they become mentor and trainee.

\--------------------------------

\---------------------------------

Jungkook walks in with the rest of his class for their english period and his eyebrows raise in curiosity.

 

There sits Jimin, his own personal foot ball, helper guy.

 

Surprisingly, Jimin was a cute sight,sticking his tongue out in his DEEP concentration writing furiously, and Jungkook couldn't be bothered with what he's writing, he only has eyes on that pink tongue.

 

He is aware that the seniors are finishing up and that Jimin is indeed not gay, but it doesn't stop him from having illicit thoughts, because really,How can he resist when the guy was all hard and rigid muscle?

 

 

He watches Jimin like that going into a complete space out, when the teacher bellows at him to focus and 'take his head out of his ass'.

 

He tries to concentrate, flushing like hell when Jimin's dark gaze sweeps over him with small chuckle at what the teacher said.

 

 

" Are you almost done Park Jimin?!" Teacher bellowed again.

 

Jungkook's ears perk up and he cannot help but be transfixed with the way Jimin's back muscles tense as he stretched his limbs after being in a seat so long, said boy was so confident and just too fvcking sexy.

 

Jimin doesn't look at him and Jungkook's breath leaves along with the god that is Park Jimin.

 

 

Lunch time rolls by and Jungkook walks to the cafeteria. Taking the corner by the door, his back makes contact with the nearest wall.

 

His breath gets knocked out of him with an oof!

 

" Pay up, I'm hungry"

 

Jungkook's eyes fall on Jin, the lead quarter back.

 

 

"Ugh, Jin, don't be an idiot, I had the worst practice of my life" he groans shoving at his best friend.

 

"Sorry Jungkook-ah, I wanted to see if I could be intimidating " Jin explains with broad smile.

 

Jungkook hoists his bag on properly, rolling his eyes as he goes.

 

He passes a table and spots Jimin in between a flock of shorts clad cheerleaders.

 

The girls drape themselves on Jimin like he was the table and them the freaken table cloth.

 

Honestly, it was sickening.

 

To jungkook.

 

Because he happens to like the thought Jimin wasn't like that. He walks on, trying to avoid the annoying sight before him.

 

" Hey, Jungkook! Come over here ".Jimin yells.

 

 

Jungkook stops dead in his tracks and inwardly yelled, yet he turned around with a smile.

 

" Hey Jimin...and friends " he says slowly walking toward the dreaded table.

 

" Why don't you sit here..with me" some blond girl all but purrs and Jungkook wants to puke.

 

" Yeah Jungkook take a seat," Jimin pipes in with a smirk.

 

" Uh..Jin---"

 

"I'm here! " Jin cuts in happily between two big breasted girls.

 

" I guess I could then " Jungkook mumbles defeated and takes a seat, as far as possible from the blond chick staring at him like he was her next meal.

 

For the rest of the lunch period, Jimin makes out like a sex deprived man, Jin's face meets ridiculous amounts of boobs and Jungkook sits fuming silently whilst a certain blond runs her foot up his leg under the table, every chance she gets.

\----------------------------

\----------------------------

 

Jungkook lay on the grass, his black locks plastered to his forehead and he's breathing hard in exertion.

 

He looks up and his heart hammers in his chest because at this moment, Jimin is above him.

 

" Jungkook, you have to PUSH me up. Not just shove lightly against my chest " Jimin explains, bearing his weight down on him.

 

" J-jimin...you're..heavy" he pants.

 

They were doing another practice round and today Jimin suggested that Jungkook should try and lift more than his body weight. 

 

Thus, he is on top of Jungkook, hands placed on either side of Jungkook's head whilst Jungkook pushes him up by his chest, as he sinks down again.

 

 

And Jungkook cannot breath.

 

The muscle beneath his hands too distracting, Jimin's puffs of breath too warm on his skin make him tingle from his head to his toes.

 

He wants to kiss him.

 

Oh god, he's never had this urge to kiss someone more than at this moment.

 

Maybe if he just...

 

 

 

 

" Hey! Jungkook!" Jin yells cutting through his sleep filled haze.

 

Jungkook's head shoots up from his table.

 

" Huh?" He squeaks in alarm.

 

" You fell asleep, dude and drooled all over my darn books" Jin yelled again.

 

His face colors and he wipes furiously at his mouth.

 

"Its the freaken 5th time this week " he whispers to himself because really, he's been having dreams like this ever since Jimin offered to train him.

 

But who could blame him? 

Jimin was a sight to behold in his white tank and black sweats.

 

The way his pants strains by his thick thighs when his feet pound the ground as they do their laps around the field...

 

 

" JUNGKOOOK!!! You're spacing out again!" Jin yells again.

 

 

" Oh..uh right" he mumbles and hops up.

 

 

"let's just get outta here. Its friday and I'm having a party for the squad." Jin explained rolling eyes as he leaves.

 

Jungkook nods his head in understanding and runs a bit to catch up with Jin.

 

He looks at the tall, broad shouldered, handsome beast beside him and he vaguely wonders why they're friends when Jin is a senior on the football team and can practically hang with anyone he wanted to.

 

" Jin..can I ask you a question? " He asks softly.

 

" Sure, whatsup?"

 

"Why do you hang around with me? I'm not even cool enough for you "

 

Jin turns to look at him in surprise.

 

" What's brought this on? You're cooler than most of these dweebs here Jungkookie. You're just misunderstood that's all" Jin explains with a brotherly affection.

 

" Or..its because secretly, you're just as much of a nerd as me huh? " He cut in, making light of his irrational feelings. 

 

" Hey! You little shit! " Jin yells but Jungkook is already out the school gates.

 

That was thing about Jungkook, he didn't see any greatness in himself and he was always comparing himself to others, instead of appreciating himself.

 

He smiled inwardly, grateful for the friend he has, because really, he wouldn't have been anywhere if it weren't for Jin.

 

 

" So, you're coming to meet the team later right?" Jin asked as they pulled up at Jungkook's face brick house.

 

Jungkook cast a quick glance at Jin.

 

" I thought it was...--"

 

" If you're gonna speak about popularity again, I'm kicking you out of this car and driving over you "

 

" Uh..yes okay, fine. I'm coming. Aah just don't leave me alone please, I mean...just please? "

 

Jin sighed and turned his body fully toward Jungkook.

 

" Its a party Jungkook. No one's gonna look at you weird or Judge you for hooking up with anyone and if they do..ill kick their asses cos you're the only one who knows I'm a closet nerd and You're my best friend. Ill take care of you man"

 

Jungkook stared at his usually crass friend in surprise because this was new.

 

Jin wasn't the emotional type of guy, and he often teased Jungkook for being too "feeling"

 

" Jin...you're a softy" he says before he can stop himself.

 

Which earns him a flick on the forehead.

 

" What. Ever. Now get outta my car. Ill see you later"

 

Jungkook stands with a dazed smile and watches his friend drive off like a bat out of hell.

 

 

Mean while, Jimin runs throughout the house looking for clothes and Chanyeol just watches him from his usual spot on the couch with Baekhyun under his arm.

 

Upon the 3rd run passed the lounge Jimin stops in the frame way of the lounge entry.

 

" Chanyeol, have you seen my blue beanie?! " He puffs.

 

"That's what you been looking for?" Chanyeol says with a shake of the head.

 

Jimin watches his brother get up and move at snails pace, annoyance bubbling in his chest.

 

" Ah, here it is...along with this " Chanyeol says dubiously.

 

Jimin's eyes pop wide falling on the sought after blue beanie and something he lost ages ago.

 

It was his last weeks 'number 1' girl's red thong.

 

" Uh..I can explain" he says meeting his brothers furious gaze.

 

"Oh, please do". Chanyeol grits out.

 

Jimin messed up, he's not supposed to bring his conquests home but one night he just didn't feel like waiting.

 

His sex drive is impatient, what does Chanyeol expect him to do?

 

He gulps thinking that he should probably NOT mention that they did it on Chanyeol favorite couch.

 

Yep. He's not gonna mention--

 

" This couch smells like sex" Baekhyun put in and wrinkles his nose cutely.

 

"What?! my couch?! JIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!! " Chanyeol yells.

 

 

And Jimin is out that door faster than the speed of light.

 

He tugs at his clothes in nerves and makes it to a bus stop where he sits and calls after Jin to pick him up.

 

He didn't even contemplate where he would be staying for the night but he is sure Chanyeol was throwing out all his things.

 

\----------------------------

\----------------------------

" You look fine, stop fussing" Jin says for the umpteenth time.

 

" Aah hell! I should have put on the blue shirt" Jungkook whines again tugging at his clothes.

 

He is Dressed in a black skinny jeans, stretched perfectly over his now toned legs ( thanks to Jimin's gruesome training) he has on a red over sized t-shirt the exposed he neck line perfectly.

 

Yet he still felt inadequate.

 

" Jungkook, its a party not a date and you look good. So chill okay. Lets get Jimin and we can get going " Jin says.

 

Jungkook's heart flutters and his cheeks redden.

 

Jimin?

 

Since when are they getting Jimin too?!

 

He's so so not prepared for this. 

 

 

Pushing away from the bus stop wall, is Park Jimin dressed in a tight blue faded jeans and he has a grey hoody on, yet still his bulging biceps are visible and it kills Jungkook's insides.

 

Its nothing special, but he looks too good.

 

Too damn good and Jungkook cannot even breath as Jimin slides in beside him.

 

" Hi Jungkook. " Jimin offers out of breath from his run.

 

Jungkook's heart hit his rib cage dangerously hard.

 

Because fuck! That voice!

 

" Uhrm..hey, how come you didn't go to the party with your new 'number one' " Jungkook blurts out.

 

He's your fvcking friend! 

Chill!

 

Jimin chuckles and stretches a bit, putting his arms around the back of the seat indirectly around Jungkook and his finger tips touch the back of Jungkook's neck.

 

 

Jungkook shudders and forces his eyes away from Jimin, letting it wander outside the window instead.

 

All through the drive, their thighs touch, or Jungkook lands against Jimin's shoulder because of Jin's hellish driving and all Jungkook can do not to jump on Jimin that exact moments is think about dead puppies.

 

 

Jimin on the other hand is not effected in the slightest. He just feels a heat in ears and his blood pounding in veins but he does not acknowledge any of it.

 

 

Because really...what was that even?

 

He gazes over at Jungkook and there's something, something he can't place but it tugs at him.

 

 

They pull up at Jin's house and pile out not looking at each other.

 

It was a curious situation that Jin didn't understand,Because firstly, Jimin is not gay. He's punched enough people who thought it. Secondly, Jungkook has a type and he's way to shy for a boyfriend anyway.

 

So what the hell?!

 

 

They carry things up and down , left and right in preparation for the party and it doesn't take long before the bell is rung and the door opens and closes in precision.

 

People mill around sipping on beer and soon those people are grinding against each other and doing indecent things.

 

 

Jungkook finds himself sitting on a couch, shoved into the wall by some rowdy couple. He glares at the pair, his vision impaired by the alcohol haze.

 

He's feeling quite frisky himself and he won't be getting a release any time soon so he gets up off the couch and stumbles to the upstairs bathroom, His pants waay to tight to contain anything hard and rigid all night.

 

He yanks open the first door he finds and gets an eye full a naked couple all legs and arms and naked things he will never be able to forget.

 

" Shit! Sorry " 

He slams the door closed and goes in search of the bathroom.

 

Upon reaching the bathroom, he stops dead in his tracks because there against the wall is Park Jimin and some blond bimbo.

 

Jungkook watches enthralled as Jimin runs his hands down the girls thigh, squeezing there as he claims her lips fiercely whilst she digs her nails into his hair.

 

 

His heart beats hard against his rib cage, and his mouth is dry. He wants to look away, but he just can't.He feels tears sting his eyes and hits him like a ton of bricks.

 

He actually likes Jimin. 

 

He likes him for a lot more than his sex appeal, he likes how Jimin's laugh is so loud it resonates throughout a building, he likes the way Jimin would always demand him to have confidence when they're out on the field, Jimin always pushes him to his limit and he likes that.

 

He fvcking really likes Jimin and now he's just..screwed because indeed, Park Jimin is not gay.

 

Its just his luck to fall for someone who's straight.

 

Jimin's lips latch onto the girl's neck, slipping her bra strap off her arm with a skilled precision only learned from experience.

 

Said girl moans and moves her body against Jimin's very obvious erection. He takes the hint and hoists her up against the wall, hooking her legs around his waist, removing her scanty t-shirt at leisure.

 

 

Jungkook cannot look anymore, he cannot stand the way she writhes under Jimin's expert touch. The sight truly pulls him out of his stupor and he rushes off, blinded by irrational tears of jealousy and hurt.

 

In all truth, he feels pathetic. Utterly pathetic and there's nothing else he can even say to deny what he feels.

 

Jealously. White hot jealousy.

 

 

He runs, he runs so fast, trying to run away from the images invading his mind.

 

Why did it have to be Park Jimin?!

 

Why couldn't he just like a guy he might actually have a chance with?!!

 

Life was fvcking cruel.

 

 

For the duration of that night, he sits on the swings in the back yard he used to play in as a child.

 

\-----------------------

\-----------------------

Jimin wakes up smothered in a heat he cannot place. He tries to turn around but the heat seems to strangle him around the waist, so he cranes his neck and meets with a tuft of blond hair and behind that, a puff of black hair as well.

 

He tries to remember, un-tangling himself from the set of limbs. He sits up scrubbing at his face.

 

The nights events come crashing back in bursts...

 

 

The blond girl...the bathroom, Jungkook crying...

 

What?!

 

Jungkook cried?!

 

He hops up and gets hit with a load of vertigo, so he sits again.

 

" Shit, Jungkook..." He mumbles sleep thick in his voice.

 

He doesn't know what made Jungkook cry, but if it was one of the jerks at the party, he'd make that person regret it.

 

He slowly dresses and with a groan he makes his way to find Jin, stepping over bodies in the hall way.

 

He doesn't spot jin anywhere, upon stumbling into the blinding light of a Saturday morning.

 

He wanders the spans of Jin's yard and let's his mind wander, he never just goes in like that, he likes to play around a bit. At least 3 girls before he settles.

 

So what happened?

 

Oh right.

His mind kept wandering to Jeon Jungkook, the little freshman whom he's become accustomed to.

 

Since he's been mentoring him, Jimin got to know quite a different side to the quiet kid who always sits at the tree.

 

He discovered that Jungkook was quite sassy underneath all that stuttering and he liked to tease his friends. He was determined and he put in so much to succeed.

 

Watching jungkook was like watching a ballerina, the boy was so feminine and cute especially when that tint of red creeps in cheeks after an exhausting practice or when Jimin offers him a smile...and that's where Jimin's confusion came in.

 

Why on earth would he even think like that?

 

He wandered around the yard aimlessly until he stopped at a softly swaying swing and He sees the curled up form of Jungkook, laying on the swing with puffed eyes and red lips.

 

" Like he's been crying " Jin's voice came and Jimin hopped in surprise.

 

" Uh..morning" he mumbles.

 

They stand side by side and just stare at Jungkook, neither really knowing what happened, but the sight of him looking so small and fragile, it tugged at a deep place inside their hearts.

 

" What do you think happened?" Jimin asked Quietly.

 

" No clue. I didn't even realize he was gone till now. I was fvcked up. " Jin admits bitterly.

 

" You think someone hurt him? I think we should wake him and sort it out" Jimin says in haste. He reaches for Jungkook but Jin catches him by the arm.

 

" He must be tired, let's just get him inside and when he DOES wake up, he'll tell us " Jin interjects.

 

" Okay "

Jimin scoops him up, his head hitting Jimin's shoulder and the burning heat of it sears Jimin's skin.

His eyes trace Jungkook's features and he doesn't know what he's thinking anymore because it just doesn't make any sense. He tries not think about how cute Jungkook looks snuggled up to him like that, how Jungkook's arms found his neck even in his sleeping state...

 

 

It was all just too much.

 

 

He steps over bodies laying prone, trying to find an empty room whilst Jin wakes every stranger in the hall way.

Eventually, he settles for Jin's room, that being Jin's hookup already had the decency to get up and out.

 

He lays Jungkook down and stepping away, he realizes that Jungkook's arms were clenched around his neck like a vice. Restricted and with nothing else to do, he falls into bed beside Jungkook that clings to him.

 

 

Actually, he finds himself not minding the clinging at all because he drifts off into a comfortable sleep again, holding Jungkook close to him.

 

 

 

Jin stands in the doorway, just a few minutes after Jimin disappeared through it, and the sight he sees is adorable. He wonders though, will Jimin acknowledge it? Ever?

 

He knows Jimin and he just hopes that Jimin could be less...

 

Well 'Jimin' about it and just fvcking deal with the situation properly.

 

 

\----------------------------

\----------------------------

Jungkook never spoke about what upset him, he never stayed with Jimin longer than necessary. Shoving his stupid feelings aside, he just focused on reaching his goal to earn a spot on the football team.

 

The last audition for try outs came on a blazing hot wednesday.

Jimin ran throughout the school looking for him and the two collided as he stepped out of the boys locker room. 

"You're late. Let's go" Jimin beamed, taking him by the hand.

 

Jimin sat in the bleachers cheering for him as he went through the endurance course, Jimin yelled loudly in encouragement as he kicked the oval shaped ball high over the polls.

Jimin was there, supporting him and Gradually with a feeling of exhilaration, he began to feel okay again.

 

 

Jungkook patiently waited for his acceptance letter and when it eventually arrived, he was overjoyed!

 

He fucking made the team!

 

He told Jin and his muscled friend basically hit a hole in his back the way Jin happily slapped him.

 

He didn't mind though, his body already so well accustomed to the ache of muscle pains.

 

 

Running through the school, he looked for Jimin everywhere, but the boy was no where to be found. He figured that Jimin was probably in some small closet with girls.

 

Not even that thought dulled his elation because FINALLY he achieved his goal that he worked relentlessly toward.

 

He stopped in a huff, bending over hands on his knees to catch his breath.

He just wanted to thank the guy that helped bring him to this point.

 

 

Days passed and still no Jimin, eventually he plucked up the courage to go to the Park Residence. What he didn't expect however, was to find that Jimin had left for university the day of his try outs. Apparently, Jimin's grades were good enough for early acceptance and so he went to take some of his belongings to the dorms he'd be staying in.

 

Jungkook thanked the nice wild haired blond guy and left with a heavy heart.

 

 

He didn't get to tell Jimin about his acceptance. 

He didn't get to tell Jimin that he liked him.

 

He didn't get to do or say ANYTHING and now Jimin was gone and Jungkook wasn't sure if he'd ever see the boy again.

 

He walked home and just went straight up to his bedroom, falling into the messy bed, he decided that life goes on and so would he.

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

 

Its been two years since Jimin left and now he finds himself swamped with papers for assignments.

 

He has a cool roommate though, the guy's a freak and good with the ladies. A pretty good wing man for Jimin.

 

 

He realizes that he left in such a hurry even before graduation,and so many of his friends would be pissed off at him,but he just didn't think he'd be able to leave if he had to say good bye.

 

He looks at his phone that has abundance of texts, that soon died out after no response and it hits him that Jungkook is actually graduating this year.

 

He throws the phone onto his bed again and sighs heavily. He wanted to call Jungkook so many times and explain everything, but he was too ashamed for being a coward, for being in denial.

 

 

The time that went by gave Jimin a lot to think about. He used this time to ponder everything in his life that he was so certain about, like he's attraction preference and his curiosity there of had him experiencing new things.

 

 

Jimin found that University wasn't that much different to high school, cliques and status still mattered, only here, there was free reign, you are who are and no one butts in your business. He was a go between, he didn't belong to a certain club, he didn't hang with a certain crowd, he was friends with everyone. 

 

 

No matter who you are, Park Jimin was your friend which is a huge change since High School.

 

" Jimin! Get out here, I SWEAR I just saw an angle pass this way" Taehyung yelled from outside their balcony.

 

Jimin is jolted out of his sentimentality and quickly goes to see what his roommate described.

 

He comes out and the wind hits his bare chest, he doesn't mind though, its a fresh wind needed to clear his thoughts and he trains his eyes where his friend stared.

 

There a guy stood with nice legs and a good looking behind really, the guy spoke with energy and so much vigor, it wasn't really a surprise that said freaky friend was attracted.

 

He turned to Taehyung with an eyebrow raised.

 

" Really? You didn't even see his face Tae"

 

" I don't care, I swear, seeing him my heart just lurched out my throat to follow that guy. I MUST know his name, for I shall die if not! " Taehyung recites passionately.

 

His friend is quite the drama queen, majoring in drama and screen writing. Nothing stops him from turning a dull moment into something great.

 

Jimin shakes his head, an amused smile playing across his lips.

 

It really would be a long year with this new mystery man with the nice legs.

 

His phone rings from his bed, and its his brother, he quickly dashes for it, leaving his friend to stare longingly at the stranger.

 

 

" Hey, "

 

" Jimin! God you sound so grown up now! " Chanyeol yells into the phone, and he can almost feel his brother's big goofy smile.

 

 

He sits down with a sigh.

 

" Yeah well...what's up?"

 

 

Chanyeol goes into a rant about his impending wedding and how he proposed to Baekhyun. Jimin listens with a tear stained face because he was so happy for his brother, finally taking that step.

 

He knows how hard it was for his brother through his adolescent life, because even today there are still some people against the very idea of same sex marriage.

 

Viewing it from a religious point of view, it is seen as an abomination and the like, but can a person really choose who they love?

 

Who cares if its the same sex? 

 

If GOD or whatever entity people believe in these days already says that they will know the decisions their creation will make, why would they punish human kind for falling in love when they already knew who it would be?

 

GOD is the only one that judges really, so people who have their opinions should just leave it at that, their OWN personal opinions.

 

These are Jimin views and opinions, he admires his brother more than anything at this moment because Chanyeol has balls, humongous balls and he just doesn't give a shit about those people.

 

"Jimin-ah? Are you there?" 

 

He sniffs a bit, wiping at his face.

 

" Yeah, I'm here and congrats bro. I'm...I'm really happy that you're happy. Of course I'd be your best man so don't even worry about it. Ill be coming the weekend " he mumbles into the phone.

 

 

" Sure, thanks and..I'm glad your coming home for a while baby bro"

 

" Yeah, well you'll begging me to leave on the first day I'm sure" he joked.

 

" Probably yeah... But hey, I love you okay? "

 

" Whatever sap, hang up. See you soon "

 

 

" Okay, buh bye"

 

\--------------------

Jimin sighs, composing himself to break the news to his best friend with a broad smile that swallows his face.

 

Thinking about Chanyeol, he wanted to be like his brother and have the necessary courage to be true to himself.

 

" Tae, we're driving up to my home town this weekend yeah? "

 

" Sure sure, I'd love to meet your family honey!" Taehyung called from the balcony.

\----------------------------

\----------------------------

Jungkook tugs at the graduation hat on his head and the black cloak on his frame hugging his chest tightly. 

 

It was uncomfortable, especially now that he was quite tall and more muscular than he's diminutive self 2 years ago.

 

Fuck, 2 years has gone by too fast really, because now he'd be leaving high school and heading off into the wide world.

 

He hasn't seen or spoken to Jimin and he found himself finding a new goal : forget about Park Jimin. 

After wallowing for a few days, he started feeling angered, because Jimin didn't even say goodbye.

 

Like, what were they even? Not friends?

 

He admired Jimin a lot and then Jimin just shoved off like that. Hence, he was done with Park Jimin.

 

" Jungkook we're up" Ilhoon said patting him on the back.

 

" Right"

 

He takes a deep breath and take the step to a new year.

 

 

The seniors of 2015 march up onto the stage and line up. Speeches are given as senior certificates are handed over and at the end of it all, there are loud cheers of rejoice and the seniors do the last stupid thing of school.

 

They throw up their ridiculous red graduation hats and give goofy, broad smiles for their year end picture.

 

 

 

 

' Jungkook! I'm so proud of you kid! " Jin beams and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

He pulls backing smiling at his oldest friend, they were now on eye level and Jungkook grinned.

 

" Thanks, I probably couldn't have done it without you all these years on school man. So..thank you"

 

They grinned at each other and it was just like old times, only difference is that Jungkook is no longer a scrawny little runt compared to Jin.

 

Jin is proud just looking at how well Jungkook has grown and Jungkook couldn't ask for a better day.

 

 

As per usual when Jin returns from when university, he holds a huge welcome party for himself and other members of the football team prior to 2015.

 

" Jungkook, the booze is your baby this time " 

 

Jungkook nods an affirmative and sets out to the liquor store not too far from his house. He walks with a purpose and once again he's reminded about how things have changed.

 

Before, he was too shy or self-conscious to just walk alone, but he has a lot more confidence now and he thanks Jimin for that, even if he didn't get to tell that to his face.

 

 

 

The shop opens with a small tinkle of a bell and Chanyeol looks up from the figures he's been going through.

 

" Why hello, You're a graduate right? Please, I'd really NOT like to get picked up for selling alcohol to a minor" he says with a teasing smile.

 

 

Jungkook grinned, feeling cool because now he can just slide his new ID card across the counter.

 

" Yup, I'm as legal as I can get Sir" he beams shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

 

Chanyeol chuckles and gets the stuff Jin pre-ordered. 

 

Over the time period with Jimin gone, the two of them had gotten quite close and Chanyeol spoke to him about things he could relate well to. Like how dealing homophobic assholes are a pain.

 

He was grateful because now there was someone who understood him and even though it was Jimin's elder brother Jungkook spoke about his feelings regarding Jimin.

 

Feeling more comfortable in his sexuality, Jungkook even had a few boyfriends in his year of high school but unfortunately, it never lasted, because he just couldn't commit. He kept having this irrational fear that they would leave.

 

Just like Park Jimin.

 

" So,..Jimin's coming back for a the weekend. Will you meet up with him? " Chanyeol asked again.

 

He knows how Jungkook feels regarding Jimin because they've spoken about it enough times. but he can't help but want them to speak it out because really, it was a misunderstanding.

 

" What's there to talk about Chanyeol? He left and didn't think much of us, of me, to even let me know" Jungkook scoffed.

 

" I know my brother. He wouldn't have just left just like that without a reason and if I have to say my thoughts, I'd say he finally realized what he wants in life and maybe he just couldn't deal with it at the time." Chanyeol said absentmindedly.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, as always this conversation was getting nowhere.

 

" Well, I'll be partying this weekend, so...maybe not" with that, Jungkook left the shop with the parcel.

 

" Don't be like that jungkook! Give him a chance! " Chanyeol yelled knowing he'd hear.

 

And Jungkook did, he just didn't want to listen to it anymore. He was done with that and nothing would change that.

 

\-----------------------

\-----------------------

 

" Jimin! Your driving is fucking hazardous! " Taehyung shrieks again, grabbing at the dashboard for dear life.

 

Jimin just grinned at him thinking that if he met JIN, he'd think JIMIN was a pro.

 

" We're almost there Tae, chillax"

 

 

His eyes light up at the sight of his house, it looks better, as if Chanyeol actually was bored enough to fix it up a bit. They pull into the drive way and Taehyung hops out to puke in the bushes.

 

Jimin cracks himself. 

 

 

" I'm never driving with you again, next time. Ill drive" Taehyung groaned.

 

" You're a wuss"

 

 

" What? Says the guy who couldn't even handle the roller coaster? Yeah that's right WUSS! " Taehyung smirked.

 

And Taehyung ends up in the puke filled bushes.

 

"JIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

With that scream, Baekhyun came running out in an apron and gloves.

 

" Where where?! " He asked looking around like a meerkat.

 

Jimin chuckled offering a small wave.

 

Baekhyun came barreling toward him and hugged the breath out of him. 

 

The joy on Baekhyun's face was so palpable even Taehyung was smiling from his place in the puke filled bushes.

 

 

Later Chanyeol arrived and they had a glorious dinner, to no one's surprise, Taehyung fit right in with their little family and once again, the Park Residence was filled with laughter to contrast the quiet that surrounded the house during Jimin's absence.

 

"Jin's having another Party. I bet he'll be happy to have you there. " Chanyeol said whilst stuffing his face.

 

Jimin face paled, remembering that's where all his confusion started really.

 

He wasn't sure if he could face another party like that, he didn't even know if he could face Jungkook.

 

" Uh...-"

 

" Let's go! " Taehyung piped in with a big smile.

 

Jimin agreed to go then with a sigh. He just didn't want to deal with a dramatic whining Taehyung all month.

 

That night, Jimin had trouble sleeping, his mind kept posing images of Jungkook and it settled a feeling of dread in his stomach.

 

Was Jungkook still the same kid?

 

Would jungkook even speak to him?

 

He just didn't know.

 

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

The night of the party, everyone shows up at Jin's house and said man is like a chicken without a head running up and down preparing things. He enlists Jungkook's help, thus, Jungkook is now on his skateboard, skating to Jin's house with headphones on.

 

Totally oblivious to the world.

 

He passed Chanyeol's liquor store and he is sure the world just slowed down as the door swings open with a tinkle.

His eyes land on a shock of orange hair that frames a lean built guy, smiling broadly. Behind said guy he sees a black haired guy holding tightly onto the orange hair guy. 

 

The black haired guy came into view and Jungkook slips over a stone he was too preoccupied to see, because said black haired guy is Park Jimin.

 

With a gasp, he gets up and quickly runs into the nearest yard to hide there until the pair passed.

 

His heart is beating like crazy in his chest, his palms are sweaty and he finds himself feeling the uncertain feelings of high school once again.

 

He peeks from his hiding spot and luckily they're so far down the road, he comes out and just stares.

 

Why the hell was that orange guy holding onto Jimin like that?

 

Who was he even?

 

Why didn't Jimin shake him off?

 

Were they together? What the hell was all this?!

 

 

Wait, why did it even bother him?! 

 

He was done with Park Jimin god dammit!

 

'Was'...

 

Seeing him again made Jungkook so unsure all over again, the old feelings burning in his chest and it took a lot of self-control to keep calm enough to call Jin.

 

" Jin...I...can you come get me? " He breathes into his phone, before he sits on the pavement, staring into space.

 

Jimin was back and he didn't know what would happen anymore.

 

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

Jimin pov.

\------------------------------

I feel uneasy.

 

I had spoken to Jin earlier the morning and surprisingly, Jin wasn't mad. He was just a bit worried that something happened but other than that we were cool.

 

The bomb dropped though, when I told Jin about the situation with Jungkook and the anxiety I felt regarding Jungkook's reaction at seeing me again.

 

I just didn't want to fuck up more than I already did in our friendship,Especially...

 

since I now wanted more.

 

" Things have changed Jimin. He Is not a kid anymore and you'll never know if you don't take a chance"

 

That's all Jin had said, hinting at something. 

 

I just didn't know WHAT.

 

" Jimiiiin, hurry up! Its YOUR friends, they won't care how you look! " Taehyung whined from his position on my bed.

 

I took a deep breath and Taehyung and I left for the party.

 

 

Since I've been back, I haven't seen Jungkook and honestly, I wasn't sure if it was good because it gave me time to prepare myself or bad because it pushed the inevitable on too long.

 

Upon entering the raging house, immediately I got hit by a blast of heat. Sweaty grinding bodies everywhere I looked and the sex filled atmosphere had me drowning.

 

I scanned the crowd and as turned around to tell Taehyung where the others were, I spotted my friend already in the sea of bodies, dancing like he'd been there all along.

 

Taehyung just had a way about him.

 

Wading through the crowd greeting familiars as I went, I stopped, my eyes springing wide.

 

Jungkook had his back to me but I would recognize him anywhere.

Said boy was in a flirtatious conversation with some guy until he turned around and our eyes met.

 

We looked at each other for a long while and it felt like The world became a faded blur as I looked at the tall, broad chested young man in front of me. He really matured well, and he had such a confidence in his presence, it was almost overwhelming.

 

My heart beating rapidly, I didn't know what to do or say.

 

 

But it was Jungkook who broke the trance, he dropped his drink and bolted for the door.

 

 

" Jungkook wait! " I yelled, it was vain and with a curse I followed him out.

 

\------------------------------

\-----------------------------

 

Jungkook ran again, feeling like his 16 year old self all over again.

 

He just felt so suffocated in that house with Jimin mere steps away from him.

 

He reached the familiar swing and before he knew it, he was spun around and he looked into Jimin's face.

 

" Why did you run Jungkook ? " Jimin panted holding onto his arm tightly.

 

" Why did you leave?!" He threw back.

 

Jimin paled and his grip loosened enough for Jungkook to pull his arm away and put some much needed distance between them.

 

" Jungkook...I...I had to get away. There was no way I could stay here and realize all the things I've been doing wrong. I didn't want to--"

 

"Just stop, if you're about to say you didn't want to make it awkward or whatever shit! Then just stop!---"

 

" I started falling for you..and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want it, I couldn't handle everything that changed with me" Jimin blurt out and made eye contact again.

 

" You were lying to yourself! And you fvcking made me feel stupid for even liking you in the first place too."

 

Jimin eyes widened as if the news was a surprise.

 

"I liked you so much. I would have taken a years of training and any time I could to be with you just a little longer everyday" Jungkook adds with a bitter laugh.

 

" I..didn't know" 

 

 

" You didn't even give me that chance to say anything. So how could you know?" 

 

Jungkook stepped up close to Jimin, so that their breath mingled, his voice taking on a determined, serious quality that had Jimin surprised beyond. measure.

 

" If you think, that you'd just come back and apologize for upping and leaving like that and I'd happily agree with it all, then you're wrong, because Jimin, I tried hard to move on and it wasn't a fucking walk in the park keeping my feelings to myself, feeling stupid all the time and to see you with all those girls! That was the worst!" He spat at Jimin.

 

He brushed past Jimin having nothing more to say, and trying to stay composed.

 

" Then give me a chance to win you over" Jimin said.

 

Jungkook stopped not looking around, his back to Jimin.

 

" What?! " He breathed despite himself.

 

 

" Let me try and make you fall for me again" Jimin stated more clearly

 

Silence.

 

"Jungkook,I know you won't believe me but leaving without saying anything was the hardest thing I've done. I didn't know what I felt and I couldn't do anything until I was sure. But I am now, I'm so very sure that I want to be with you. So please?" Jimin continued.

 

Jungkook sighed hating himself. He just couldn't fight the feelings he tried hard to suppress.

 

"Just don't waste my time Park Jimin, I think 2 years of my life was enough of hurting over your little disappearing act"

 

With that said, Jungkook marched inside the house again, grabbing all the alcohol within his reach.

 

 

Whilst Jimin stood outside, wondering how one earth he was going to make this new stubborn Jungkook fall for him again.

 

It seemed a difficulty, but its his goal now :

 

• "Make Jeon Jungkook fall for me."

 

 

Their meeting after 2 years didn't go how either of them expected, but what really mattered to them both (even though Jungkook won't admit it) was that they still had a chance to try and make up for lost time between them.

 

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

In the morning light, he figured the bursts of the nights events was only his drunken haze. But that got cleared up as soon as he heard a hesitant knock on his room door.

 

" Jungkook, Jimin is here to see you" his brother said from the other side.

 

His eyes widened and he muttered a series of curses.

 

No. Jimin cannot be here!

 

He just wasn't ready! Being all sassy whilst drunk as hell was one thing, but facing the long missed Park Jimin while sober?

 

Hell no, he couldn't do that.

 

He sat fretting, thinking of ways to avoid it.

 

Another knock.

 

" Jungkook...please come out. " Jimin's voice begged.

 

He shot out of bed, anger burning in his chest and ungraciously yanked the door open.

 

" You don't have any reason to be here" he bit out seething in embarrassment because just the night before he had spilled his true feelings.

 

Jimin leaned against his door frame, and the way the guy looked was so irritating to Jungkook.

 

Yet his gaze still traveled the spans of Jimin's body, his broad chest clad in a black muscle T-shirt and lower, thick thighs in a snug black jeans.

 

Once again he is reminded that indeed this was Jimin, the guy who drove him crazy for AN ENTIRE YEAR!!!! Of high school.

 

 

" Actually, I thought we could try something basic today. Like...going to see a movie" Jimin said ignoring his previous comment and that ridiculous smirk of high school was once again plastered on his face.

 

Jungkook fumed, heat pooling in his stomach.

 

 

" And who says I want to go with you? Besides, movies are not my thing. "

 

" Then just get dressed, or go just like that, I mean you've always looked good in anything even when you were sweating like a tap." Jimin complimented

 

He dropped his gaze Cheeks flaming and again!

 

HE FELT LIKE HE WAS BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!

 

 

" Fine, just...get out of the way " he mumbled defeated, willing the blush out of his cheeks.

 

He showered and dressed into casual clothes, deliberately disregarding Jimin's opinion.

 

They left his house with Jungkook pouting at the unfairness of it all. He was annoyed that Jimin could make him into a shy mess so easily.

 

He cast a quick glance at the boy beside him but it seems Jimin wanted to look at him that moment too.

 

Jimin grinned at him and he felt his insides melt. He glared and walked a bit faster.

 

They ended up at the arcade(Jimin actually listened to Jungkook's jib at how he hates movies) and Jimin was extremely frivolous, Jungkook found himself in awe because finally, (after 2 years) he was on a date with Jimin and surely the guy didn't disappoint.

 

He couldn't help but have fun beating Jimin at every single game there was,-( he had the strange suspicion that Jimin allowed him to though..which was...sweet)- and every time Jimin exploded into laughter, it resonated throughout Jungkook's chest and he couldn't help but laugh too. He also noticed that Jimin was quite ample with skinship and he had a hard time keeping his cool.

 

Jimin tried to feed him as they sat deep in a booth, but he pushed Jimin away, to which Jimin just responded with the shake of his head and a smile.

 

 

" You were supposed to give me a chance remember? " Jimin mumbled as they got to Jungkook's house at the end of their 'date'.

 

Inwardly, he groaned at the cuteness of Jimin's disappointed voice.

 

 

" Well, I did. I went out with you didn't I?" He retort putting the key in the key hole.

 

Jimin pulled him by the arm and spun him around, stepping up into his space and he couldn't breathe anymore.

 

" That was hardly fair Jungkook and you know it. But, ill endure it, this Is what I want, and sooner or later, you'll want it as well." Jimin said, his voice taking on a husky quality that Jungkook was sure had been reserved for whatever girl back in high school.

 

Said voice being used on him now,Jungkook's body tingled with Jimin's warm breath hitting his skin and the tightening hand on his arm.

 

"..you need to earn it first and one date doesn't even cut it" he responded with as much sass as he could muster under the circumstance.

 

 

Jimin's eyes traced Jungkook features and it kept alternating between the boy's eyes and lips. Jungkook's heart beat erratic in his chest and he was sure if Jimin leaned any closer he would hear it too.

 

" I never told you, that you're beautiful but your mouth is just too sassy sometimes. Honestly, I want to teach you to be quiet" Jimin said with the most straight face.

 

He was being too damned honest.

 

Jungkook's cheeks flamed and he tried to wiggle of out Jimin's grasp, but his legs felt like jelly.

 

" Uhrm...its...late. Its time for you to go" he whimpered in haste.

 

Jimin stepped back with a tiny smirk and Jungkook leaned back against the door frame for support.

 

" Good night Jeon Jungkook" Jimin smirked and left walking at leisure , totally unaffected whilst Jungkook on the other hand, had no recollection of his body.

\----------------------------

\----------------------------

"He's an idiot! I swear! He acts like he's about to do ONE thing the next...ugh! " Jungkook yelled stuffing his training bag into the locker at the gym.

 

" Jimin? He's always been like that. Besides, you wouldn't feel that annoyed by him if you didn't want him as well" Jin piped in with a chuckle.

 

" I absolutely DO NOT! I thought that orange haired guy was his boyfriend, and he made me believe it too! He cannot confuse me like that! " He yelled again.

 

 

On one of their series of dates, Taehyung had made an appearance being his usually koala bear self and Jungkook ended up hiding in the bathroom like some mistress until Taehyung dragged him out and explained the weird friendship between Jimin and himself.

 

Jungkook was a flushed mess, because actually he had felt the familiar pang of jealousy and also he felt a unnecessary guilt.

 

Surprisingly, the night was quite eventful, at least for Jimin because he now knew Jungkook's sass was just that :

• Sass.

 

He wanted Jimin just as much.

 

They fell into a routine of going out and eventually their friendship blossomed again and Jungkook was glad for that, but with it, brought a certain sense of frustration.

 

 

Today however, they found themselves at the field. It was Jin's a idea to play a friendly game of football and everyone happily agreed.

 

Team A: Chanyeol, Jin, Jungkook.

 

Team B: Jimin, Taehyung and Baekhyun.

 

 

They all got together facing each other off, and both Jimin and Jungkook were the forwards for their respective teams in the scrum.

 

" This is gonna be interesting, Jimin taught Jungkook everything he knows. " Jin piped in.

 

Jimin smirked and Jungkook just rolled his eyes.

 

" Well maybe the student surpassed the master " Chanyeol joined.

 

" Chanyeol, you're supposed to be on MY side" he whined at his brother.

 

" No can do. You've been out of shape and I want to be on the team that's gonna win"

 

 

" Well, how about this, since you're so sure that Jungkook over there can beat Jimin, why don't we place a wager? Losing team buys the night's round of alcohol and marches through the streets naked at midnight? " Taehyung suggested with a smirk

 

Everyone looked at Him and Jimin just shook his head because Indeed, his friend was serious.

 

 

" Deal" Chanyeol agreed and his team mates groaned.

 

" Fine" Jungkook huffed.

 

 

They got into position with Jungkook and Jimin as the forwards for their team.

 

Their shoulders linked and Jimin's breath hit Jungkook's outer ear as he panted getting ready for the ball.

 

" Let's make our own deal, since its been weeks. If I win, you'll let me finally kiss you" Jimin murmured and watched in satisfaction as Jungkook's ears reddened.

 

"And WHEN I win, you're really gonna walk around Naked" Jungkook huffed for lack of anything better to say.

 

Inwardly, he was so ready for that kiss. But fair was fair.

 

 

" Hut hut! " Jin yelled from his breakaway position in the back and the ball was tossed.

 

Jungkook used his longs legs to his advantage and pushed hard, making a grapple for the ball.

 

He caught it and started running trying to get through the enemy defense line.

 

There were yells of encouragement and Jimin smirked.

 

He so totally got this!

 

" Tae! Move!!! " He yelled and went at Jungkook whilst Taehyung tracked Jungkook's movement for the ball.

 

He came barreling toward Jungkook and only for a second,-- as Jungkook turned to yell at his team mates-- did he let himself get distracted by the flush of Jungkook's skin.

 

That was short lived though, as he tackled Jungkook over with a blinding force.

 

They fell to the ground with Jimin on top and the ball flew. Taehyung took this chance and grabbed it running like hell toward Team A's side of the field, and over the point line

 

" That's 5 points for me " Jimin breathed.

 

Jungkook stared with wide eyes and a fast beating heart.

 

" Its only once. Now get off " he panted feeling suffocated by the hard ridges of Jimin's body.

 

 

For the duration of the game, it was a close call and EVENTUALLY, Jungkook's team DID win with 5 points more than Jimin's.

 

" I need a freaken drink!" Baekhyun growled annoyed.

 

Chanyeol slung an arm around his fiance in comfort even though he couldn't help but laugh.

 

" TaaAe! Now I have to march naked! What the hell!" Jimin groaned, as the hot water of his shower poured over his body.

 

He heard Jungkook's sassy laugh in the stall next door and was quite tempted to peek real quick.

 

But he knew, he'd get hit or worse.

 

" Its at midnight, who could possibly be awake at that time Jiminie, relax" 

 

" You're clearly new here " Jin piped in with a laugh two stalls away and got hit with Taehyung's soap.

 

 

Once finished,They all piled into Jin's car and Taehyung called shot gun for the front seat.

 

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a look and laughed softly because Taehyung has no idea what it means to drive with Jin.

Everyone agreed to meet at Chanyeol's liquor store.

 

 

Jimin and Jungkook drove separately in silence and Jungkook fussed about in the passenger seat.

 

" What's gotten into you? " Jimin queried, eyes still on the road.

 

" You were joking around with me today weren't you? " 

 

" Kinda, I hardly want to force you into a kiss if that's not what you want. I did say you'd have to want it " Jimin explained with a sly smile.

 

Jungkook punched his arm and he yelped in pain.

 

"That's not fair. Now ill never know for sure that I'm a better player than you " the younger huffed glaring out the window.

 

" You'll get the chance, but I've always been good at it, playing games " Jimin sighed in a dubious meaning.

 

He really was. He played games with people's feelings and when he looked at Jungkook right now, he hoped that HE wasn't the one being played with now.

 

They pulled up at the store and Jimin turned the car off.

 

" Let's get drunk then " he said with childish fist pump.

 

He tried to get out but his shirt got stuck on something and turning around to loosen it, he found it was actually Jungkook holding onto him.

 

" Wait," the boy murmured with a faint blush in his cheeks.

 

He sat back down and turned to face jungkook in confusion and curiosity.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

Jungkook licked his lips nervously as if trying to discern why he just did what he did and Jimin's eyes tracked the movement.

 

 

The tension building in the car to a suffocating rise.

 

 

" I never got to say thank you..for back in high school. I mean, I couldn't have done it without you. So..thank you" Jungkook said instead, dropping his tight hold on Jimin's shirt.

 

 

Jimin smiled tightly as disappointment ate at him.

 

" Its no problem, I'd do it again in a heart beat. Maybe I'd even not be an idiot" he said instead and got out of the car quickly, needing some air to get his shit back together.

 

Jungkook watched him through the window, and he set his head against the dash board cursing.

 

They needed to do...something, anything whatever they had going on, was getting a bit much now.

 

 

They entered the store together and got right to drinking. Drink after drink, Jungkook felt a haze he was so grateful for and his companions were not better off.

 

Not even Chanyeol, who had been a drinking champ in his day.

 

Taehyung was over by the counter mixing up a selection of drinks that looked deadly.

 

" Here...now this is the final.." The boy slurred handing each one a glass filled to the brim.

 

Jimin took a whiff and his nose burned like hell.

 

" Tae, what's even in this?"

 

" Just drink it" Taehyung ordered.

 

On the count of 3 everyone knocked back the unknown drink and groaned simultaneously.

 

The clock dinged ominously and all the members of team B looked at each other in trepidation.

 

With a shrug Taehyung got naked pulling his pants and underwear down with a deafening sound and looked daringly at Jimin.

 

Jimin got up and stripped slowly, and Jungkook was sure, that was for his very own benefit.

 

The jacket dropped, then shirt and Jungkook couldn't look anymore, his wide eyes trailed down expectantly to the pants and Jimin unzipped his fly and tugged gently.

 

Feeling Jimin's gaze on him, Jungkook looked up and JIMIN FUCKING SMIRKED AT HIM.

 

He gulped and with a swift movement, the pants were gone as well.

 

" Hey! " Jimin yelped hitting at Taehyung who had taken the liberty and removed the pants himself.

 

" What? I couldn't stand you two eye fucking for too long" Taehyung mumbled and pushed the door of the shop with a hop in his step.

 

Jungkook followed the spans of Jimin's body and it was better than he could've dreamed. His abdomen toned and muscles chiseled to perfection.

 

What did Chanyeol say about out of shape again?

 

 

Everyone looked at Baekhyun expectantly, but he just hid behind Chanyeol and with the frown on Chanyeol's face, no one dared to say anything.

 

Thus, it was just Jimin and Taehyung marching down the road in their birthday suits

 

 

Jungkook tried to concentrate. Being drunk made him horny and bold, but being drunk with a naked as hell Jimin nearby was the worst night of his fucking hormones life!

 

He sat on the ground with his aching erection and wanted to touch himself so bad, yet he maintained decency and just lay against the wall, his body burning, erection straining inside his briefs.

 

By the time the two naked wanderers got back, Jungkook was just too fucking high strung care about whatever shit his sober mouth sprouted.

 

At seeing Jimin sweating a bit after the long walk, Jungkook decided that enough was enough.

 

 

Jimin dressed and ignored the teasing Jibes, he noticed Jungkook disappear through back and went after the boy to make sure he was okay.

 

Walking down the hallway, his back made contact with the wall and he stared wide eyed at Jungkook in front of him.

 

" Uh..Jungkook...--" he breathed looking into Jungkook's dazed eyes.

 

"-- I want it Jimin" Jungkook cut in.

And he grabbed Jimin by the front of his shirt ,crashing their lips together with impatience.

 

Their lips moved hotly in sync and Jimin ran his hands down Jungkook's back pushing their bodies closer. Jungkook willingly opened his mouth and let Jimin explore his mouth feverishly.

 

Jimin licked into Jungkook's mouth furiously, consuming the boy by his long suppressed desire, he sucked on Jungkook's bottom lip, eliciting a whiny little moan, then He flipped them around and shoved Jungkook into the wall, groping at the ridiculous amounts of clothes and he growled in frustration.

 

Jungkook's hands found Jimin's black locks and he moved his erection against him eagerly.

 

Jimin pulled back to gaze at Jungkook and the latter leaned forward going after his lips.

 

He smirked.

 

" I've been wanting to do that since I saw you " he whispered, stroking Jungkook's cheek in an effort to calm their raging hormones.

 

" Jimin..don't make me wait, please. I..I want this, I want you" Jungkook whined locking their gaze again as he ran his hands over the spans of Jimin's back.

 

Jimin chuckled lightly.

 

" We're in a hallway"

 

" Then let's go"

 

" Right now?"

 

" Yes. Now" 

 

Jungkook tugged on Jimin's hand, leading them out the back door.

 

Jimin reaches for his phone and sent Chanyeol a text that he'd see him in the morning.

 

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

Chanyeol's phone dinged and he reached for it in his jeans pocket.

 

Then he jumped for joy and yelled in elation.

 

"What what?!" Jin and Taehyung yelled in drunken unison.

 

" Jimin and Jungkook just went off together " he informed with a sly smirk.

 

"Fuck I knew it! " Taehyung yelled and reached for more celebratory alcohol even though he couldn't stand anymore.

 

" About fucking time " Jin mumbled and downed a shot before he fell to the ground in a deep alcohol induced sleep.

 

" Oh, they're fucking alright, that's a guarantee" Baekhyun murmured kissing his fiance's neck.

 

Chanyeol smirked.

 

" Shall we? "

 

"Oh yes please"

 

And they too left, leaving Taehyung to dance on the counter drunkenly all by himself and Jin out cold.

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

Jimin wasn't even in his house properly yet, before Jungkook was on him.

 

He pushed Jimin against the closed door. He kissed him hard and drew Jimin's tongue into his mouth, allowing himself to be dominated willingly.

 

Jimin's hands found his waist, and tugged his t-shirt over his head and pulled back taking the shirt with him.

 

Their eyes met and a fiery burn passed between them.

 

"Take it off" Jungkook breathed, his eyes on jimin.

 

Jimin complied with a smirk and removed his own t-shirt, and Jungkook's finger tips traced the heated skin and abdomen muscle like he was trying to memorize it.

 

Jungkook latched his lips onto Jimin's neck and he sucked purple blotches into Jimin's skin. Jimin pulled him closer, letting his hands slide down his body as he worked the pants belt and with a swift movement he tugged it down and flipped them around so that Jungkook was against the door.

 

He kissed said boy hard enough that his lips bruised and Jungkook moaned slightly, grabbing onto Jimin's hair.

 

They kissed hotly,hands roaming and tugging at unwanted clothes, moving until they reached the couch and Jungkook pushed Jimin down onto the couch.

 

He tugged Jimin's pants and underwear down at once and climbed on top.

 

He didn't waste anytime, grinding himself against Jimin's exposed dick as he kissed his neck.

 

He felt Jimin tense when their cocks touched and he looked at him with curiosity.

 

" What's wrong? "

 

Jimin's hands found his hips with a sigh.

 

"...I...I've never done THIS.." Jimin admits.

 

" You mean..with a guy? " Jungkook persisted.

 

Jimin gave a small embarrassed nod and Jungkook leaned down and kissed his lips chastely.

 

"Okay,then let me" Jungkook murmured seductively and kissed down his chest , moving down his body.

 

He reached Jimin's dick and gave it a little experimental lick and Jimin let out a gasp, his thighs tightened.

 

"Jimin...you really have to relax, its the same as....you know...I've never been a top but, I think the feeling is better" Jungkook assured knowingly.

 

Then he licked the underside of Jimin's length, placing his hand at the base, he slid it into his mouth, sucking gently, stroking slowly. He twirled his tongue with a skilled precision.

 

Jimin let out a throaty groan, he fits a handful of Jungkook's hair.

 

" Fuck...so good" he groaned, and Jungkook smirked, letting is tongue delve into the precome soaked slit.

 

Jimin's felt blood rush to his cock, fast and hard. He resisted the urge to buck into Jungkook's mouth, but with each suck and swipe of the tongue, he couldn't help but push himself deeper into Jungkook's mouth.

 

Jungkook flattened his tongue and let Jimin thrust into his mouth, he reached for his own erection and stroked himself, holding Jimin's gaze.

 

 

Jimin moaned, eyes screwed shut, body twitching and tightening as the burning heat in his stomach spilled over, into Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook took long drags and swallowed as much as he could as Jimin came down from his unexpected high.

 

He crawled up Jimin's body wiping at his mouth and he smiled.

 

"That wasn't so bad eh? " He queried with a cute little smirk.

 

Staring up at Jungkook, Jimin was astounded at the switch, from seductive to cute and he couldn't even believe that in fact, he just got a blow job from Jeon Jungkook, he's used-to-be-trainee.

 

" Hmmn, definitely" he panted slightly.

 

Then He sat up, and cupped Jungkook's face tenderly, kissing him softly, sensually licking into his mouth.

 

Jungkook mewled, grinding himself against Jimin, and Jimin's erection perked up at the delicious friction.

 

He flipped them around, pulling Jungkook beneath him. Immediately, Jungkook spread his legs and Jimin trailed his finger tips over the skin as he settled between them.

 

He kissed Jungkook's face, and into his neck, praising the skin beneath his lips.

 

Jungkook closed his eyes, sighing.

 

Suddenly, all activity ceased.

 

 

" Jimin.." He breathed, pulling the boy's face to his own, said boy's body, suddenly heavy on his own.

 

He burst out laughing, because he looked into the face of a sleeping Jimin.

 

" Aah this idiot, falling asleep on me " 

 

He placed Jimin's sleeping face on his chest, and tightened his arms around Jimin, letting the boy sleep peacefully on his chest, whilst he played with his hair.

 

He fell asleep too with a smile on his face, his lullaby Jimin's warm breath on his chest and steady beating heart.

 

\--------------------------------

\--------------------------------

Jimin awoke with a groan and he felt heated skin meet his own. Cracking an eye, he trailed up a milky white chest, finely sculptured muscle and finally, he caught sight of swollen pink lips, slightly parted in sleep.

 

He smirked, setting his hands on either side of said body.

 

He looked down onto Jungkook's sleeping face and he leaned down to gently kiss the lips that beckoned to him.

 

Jungkook "hmn'd" in annoyance, smacking his lips together with a small frown.

 

Jimin bit his lip, holding back a laugh, he gazed at Jungkook one more time, before slipping silently out of his reach and going to the bathroom.

 

Upon looking at his reflection it hit him.

 

Finally, after how long, he finally got to kiss Jungkook and by the looks of it, they couldve done more, but the most important of all :

•They were finally together.

 

Happiness bubbled in his chest, and he laughed stupidly by himself.

Whilst Jungkook lay on the couch with a content smile, clutching at his body tightly in his glee.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The day of the wedding, Jimin pep talked his older brother, because said brother was ready to have a break down. 

 

"Chanyeol! Calm down! Baekhyun is NOT gonna leave you at the alter! " He said for umpteenth time.

 

Chanyeol nods his head mechanically, sweating bullets and Jin came running in to wipe at said man's face.

The door opened, and Jungkook's now purple-ish head poked in.

 

" He's ready! " He yelled happily.

 

Chanyeol gulped and Jin hit him encouragingly on the back.

 

Jimin looked at Jungkook, and they shared a sweet smile before Jungkook disappeared again.

 

Then Jimin collected his brother who was considerably pale. Together with Jin, they marched up to the alter whilst a Short pale guy who looked half asleep, collected his bible and waited patiently for the wedding to proceed.

 

Chanyeol stood, hands folded in front of himself, waiting with Jimin and Jin on the side, the 3 looking dashing in their fitted tuxedo's,a red rose placed on each pocket.

 

The church doors opened with a flourish, and Taehyung came bouncing in, throwing rose petals with a huge smile on his face before he settled in the first pew grinning too wide.

 

Instead of the traditional wedding march, Baekhyun came in, to the mellow tune of 'Just One Day' as per Taehyung's request.

 

Baekhyun walked steadily, but upon looking at Chanyeol waiting for him with an eager smile, he hastened his steps and took Chanyeol's hand into his own as he reached him.

 

They gazed at each other with so much love and devotion. Everyone questioned their existence because in that moment, it seemed like it was just Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

The sleepy priest guy cleared his throat and lazily read prescribed verses.

 

Jimin grinned, searching for Jungkook and their eyes met and held all the while vows were spoken.

 

Every word said, spoke volumes for everyone in that church and Jungkook truly felt like this was where he belonged and the way Jimin looked at him, it made all the shit and their 2 years of separation, worth it.

 

"Seriously? Just kiss already I now announce you married blah!, I need to sleep" the priest muttered, shutting the bible with a deafening slap of annoyance at the couple in front of him, their vows seemed to be dragging for centuries.

 

Baekhyun smiled shyly, and stood on the tips of his toes, whilst Chanyeol leaned down, tilting his head and placed a sweet kiss onto Baekhyun's lips, hands circling his husband's waist.

 

 

Everyone cheered and came up to congratulate the married pair and Jungkook was in Jimin's arms with a broad smile.

 

" You owe me, " he said with a tiny smirk.

 

Jimin quirked an eyebrow.

 

" I do " Jimin whispered into Jungkook's ear, before he nibbled gently on his earlobe.

 

Jungkook flushed from head to toe, gripping tightly onto Jimin's front.

 

It was a joyous day for everyone but no one was more happy than Jimin to be part of it all.

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

" Jimin! Do you have everything?!" Baekhyun called from the door way.

 

" Gimme a minute! " He yelled back,full of anxiety and ran around his room, collecting the last of his things, before he ran out of his room weighed down by lots of bags.

 

He hugged both his brother and Baekhyun tightly.

 

" Take care kid' Chanyeol said voice thick,and he ruffled Jimin's hair.

 

" Aah, I'm not a kid anymore! " He growled without malice.

 

 

Taehyung smiled broadly, hooting like a lunatic just because he liked sound of it. Jimin piled in and hit his friend upside the head.

 

" I've got one last stop Tae" 

 

" Sure sure"

 

They drove quickly over to Jungkook's house, and Jimin hopped out quickly. Before he even reached the door, Jungkook launched himself into his arms.

 

" Hey, " he chuckled in surprise, arms tightening around his cute boyfriend.

 

Jungkook didn't even respond, instead he kissed Jimin furiously, drawing Jimin's tongue into his mouth, said boy let out a groan biting down on Jungkook's bottom lip a little, before they separated.

 

"Wow huh, I'll miss you too Jungkook, trust me on that one. I promise though, ill see you every holiday and long weekend and we'll speak on the phone too and we'll--" He rambled.

 

Jungkook kissed him once more, shutting him up.

 

" --- I'm a graduate Jimin" he said with a mysterious smirk

 

Jimin's face was blank, not understanding.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, linking his arms around Jimin's neck.

 

" I'm going with you " he said more clearly.

 

Jimin's eyes widened, face splitting into a huge excited smile.

 

" Shit, that's...that's great! I...Jungkook, I'm so happy, you have no idea!" Jimin gushed excited and crushed Jungkook to his chest, whilst Jungkook laughed at his boyfriends delayed reaction.

 

They pulled apart, gazing at each other for a long while, content... 

 

 

Until a otherworldly shriek pierced the air.

 

With a laugh, they went in the direction of the scream.

 

 

" OH MY FVCKING GOD!!!!!!!"Taehyung shrieked again, staring at his phone in total disbelief.

 

" What happened Tae? " Jimin queried concerned.

 

Without another word, Taehyung jabbed his phone into Jimin's face, looking away dramatically.

 

On the screen was a text from one of their friends, Namjoon and in the text, there was an image, of a man with a cheesy smile, too bright for the life of them, standing amongst the rest of the univeristy faculty.

 

The caption read : Meet Jung Hosoek. Mystery solved.

 

" Uh..rm..Tae,...its just a picture of ---"

 

"THATS MY MYSTERY MAN! THE ONE WITH THE PRETTY LEGS! " Taehyung sob/shrieked in his 'agony'.

 

And still Jimin didn't understand.

 

" Well, you know his name now. "

 

Taehyung pinned his friend with a pointed blank look.

 

"No, ill be knowing him as Mr Jung". He muttered miserable, hitting his head against the steering wheel.

 

" You mean...?"

 

" Yup, he's my fucking educator for this term" Taehyung whined.

 

Jimin burst out laughing, he reached over and pat his friend's back.

 

" Don't worry, at least now you have a better chance of being bent over a table" he assured with a wink.

 

Taehyung glared at him. 

 

Jungkook piled in the back seat, making a grab for the phone. He inspected its content.

 

" Hey, it says here he's your PE trainer as well? " He murmured absent mindedly.

 

Taehyung's head shot up from the wheel, and he turned to face Jimin with a chesiure cat smile on his face.

 

Jimin groaned putting face in his hands, PE was the only class he could relax without the annoyance of Taehyung.

 

" What?" Jungkook asked confused, looking between the two.

 

" Well guess who'll be in PE everyday? Uh-huh, ME!. Also, Jimin that means that ill be with you in most of your classes and we can..." Taehyung rambled for the rest of the drive without pause.

 

 

It would sure as fuck be another interesting year.

\-------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, that was long (O_O). Omg, and did you note how I don't know shit about sport?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope not ^^/


End file.
